Marvel vs. Capcom: Beyond
Marvel vs. Capcom: Beyond is the latest installment in the MVC series, released on ??/??/?? for Xbox 1, PS4, Nintendo Switch, and PC/Mac. Plot (Story Mode) Summery It's been a full year ever since the Marvel and Capcom worlds fused together, and the heroes of both worlds have been trying to keep it safe. Ever since Ultron Sigma was destroyed, X and Dante became Avengers, the X-Men returned from a inter-dimensional trip, Haggar is now the president of America, and Tony Stark joined with Dr. Light to create Stark Lite Machinery. It all seemed to be working out rather well until a series of attacks occur out of nowhere, with the villains searching for something. As it turns out, Dr. Doom and Dr. Wily have joined forces to find peices of something called "Infinity Shards" which came from a meteor that landed in Latveria. The two plan to use the shards and forge the ultimate weapon: a mighty sword named the Infinity Sword. After learning of this, the heroes of Marvel and Capcom work together in order to find all the shards first, as they suspect the sword could finally de-merge their worlds apart. However, not only do other villains want it (hired by Wily and Doom or for themselves), but it seems Thanos has returned with his own little team, his new Children of Thanos (Akuma, Nemisis, Bass, Jedah). And, as if it couldn't get worse, Sentry is having some issues... Full Plot ---- Chapter 1: W.I.P ---- Chapter 2: W.I.P ---- Chapter 3: W.I.P ---- Chapter 4: W.I.P ---- Chapter 5: W.I.P ---- Chapter 6: W.I.P ---- Chapter 7: W.I.P ---- Chapter 8: W.I.P ---- Chapter 9: W.I.P ---- Chapter 10: W.I.P ---- Chapter 11: W.I.P ---- Chapter 12: W.I.P ---- Chapter 13: WI.P ---- Chapter 14: W.I.P ---- Chapter 15: W.I.P ---- Ending: W.I.P ---- Gameplay The game features the same tag-based team feature as previous installments of the series, where each player chooses two characters that can be swapped at any point during a match. It also utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", a modified version of earlier systems seen in other Marvel/Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK crossover games. Like Marvel vs Capcom 3, which features four attack buttons separated as two pairs of low and high-strength punches and kicks, Marvel vs. Capcom: Beyond uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined low, medium, and high attacks. In order to win, you must defeat both of the other teams opponents via depleting their health with attacks, combos, or hyper combos. New to to the game are Infinity Shards, pieces of a meteor that scattered across the world. Before the fight, players choose 2 shards for their characters to use. Each Shard has a different effect, and can be activated during battle for a temporary boost until the Shard Meter runs out. You can build up this meter via attacking or taking damage. There are 30 Shards in total, along with the 6 Infinity Stones and the Infinity Sword as secret "shards". Characters ---- |- | |Steve Rodgers used to be the first super soldier during War World 2, protecting his home from Nazis and Red Skull. One day, he was frozen in ice, and thawed out in the present. He decided to continue fighting for the world and join the Avengers soon afterwords. | |- | |After a accident broke every bone in his hands, Steven S. Strange visited a wizard called The Ancient One. He taught him the ways of magic, and he soon mastered it. Strange was then assigned to protect the Sanction Sanctorum as the magic weilding Dr. Strange. | |- | |Carol Danvers used to be a normal pilot. However, after a run in with Captain Marv-El, she ended up gaining his cosmic powers for herself. She decided to use them to finish what he started and joined the Nova Corps. She now is a offical Avenger. | |- | |Sentry is an interesting man, as he is apparently a big time but no one really remembers him. While he's a overall nice guy, he struggles to keep his powers in check. If he messes up, he'll free an old evil called The Void. Let's hope he can hold it in and keep it there... | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- | |W.I.P | |- ! colspan="8" scope="col" style="text-align:center;" bgcolor=Darkblue| Capcom Characters |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|Michelle comes from a future where a alien A.I known as DARK is helping humanity get better. However, it turned on us and tried to take over and destroy us all. Luckily, the god of War Ares gives Michelle her own wings to use in order to defeat the rouge A.I. |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|Amaterasu originally existed in the Celestial Plains, ruling over the Celestials and the mortal world as a protector deity. 100 years later, she was needed to fight against Orochi, but is now in the body of a wolf, and uses a paintbrush to defeat the century old evil once more. |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Striders' best assassin. When things get real bad, they call him in, with his iconic laser batons and a lotta gear. |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|Sir Arthur may be small, and his armor may alway be a bit crummy, but his skills plus his determination to save his love from Satan and fight the dead far make up for it. Strong but slow, he has beaten up Satan so much, as doing it once is never enough, I guess. |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- |bgcolor="darkblue"| |bgcolor="darkblue"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkblue"| |- ! colspan="8" scope="col" style="text-align:center;" bgcolor=black| DLC Characters |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |- |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |bgcolor="darkcyan"|W.I.P |bgcolor="darkcyan"| |} Stages There are 24 stages. 12 are from Marvel, 12 are from Capcom. ''Marvel Stages Helicarrier MVC:WFI.jpg|Helicarrier 3bf7d105442f6ed8ff8f6a2c8e6a1702.jpg|Avengers Tower Hydra base.jpg|Hydra Base 16160391470_aa78f38e2e_k.jpg|New York Streets 1467169-asgard.jpg|Asgard 220px-Xmansion.jpg|The X-Mansion 1091421-440px_baxter_building.jpg|The Baxter Building wakanda-feat.png|Wakanda ego-the-living-planet-600x316.jpg|Ego the Living Planet static1.squarespace.jpg|The Dark Dimension 1500775794525.jpg|Sakaar Latveria.jpg|Latveria Capcom Stages'' maxresdefault_waa.jpg|Dr. Wily's Castle wallhaven-295290.png|Metro City aid182637-v4-728px-Easily-Level-up-in-Dead-Rising-Step-1.jpg|Zombie Infested Mall 807869860382a3f3c189ea1963b91851.jpg|Umbrella Labatory Screen Shot 2018-01-20 at 4.57.31 PM.png|Demon Village Screen Shot 2018-01-20 at 4.58.48 PM.png|Japan Rooftops Devil-May-Cry-4-large-428.jpg|Fortuna Castle Screen Shot 2018-01-20 at 5.03.07 PM.png|Cheeko Sands mugen_stage__felicia_stage__darkstalkers__by_legendarysatera-d5qhgcp.png|Felicia's Stage mvc-stage3.gif|Strider's Stage mugen_stage__asura_stage_by_legendarysatera-d5nhu70.png|Asura's Wrath Stage Screen Shot 2018-01-20 at 5.13.43 PM.png|Londo Gamemodes W.I.P Challenge Mode W.I.P Infinity Shards DLC W.I.P Trivia *In the Story Mode, it's explained that the Ultron in the game is only a clone created by Dr. Doom to work for him. As for Sigma, his minions simply rebuilt him. *In response to the backlash of there being no X-Men or Fantastic 4 characters in MVCI, Wolverine and Dr. Doom where the first characters to be shown. Wolverine even says, "I'm back, Bub." Category:Vs. Capcom (series) Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Mac Games Category:Capcom Category:Marvel Games